


Who is the Gene Genie really?

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crossover, G - White Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: written in response to draycevixen's friday drabble challenge, something shocking about DCI Hunt. my first ever fanfiction so be kind please. see if you spot the crossover :-)





	Who is the Gene Genie really?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

“Not correct procedure” Sam muttered, as he angrily paced the empty CID office.

 

 

“Sod it!” he proclaimed as he spied the Coat. He quickly found and guzzled the contents of one of the infamous flasks. 

 

 

His thirst for whisky was quickly forgotten as he doubled over in pain, the flask fell to the earth and a sludge like liquid oozed from the neck. 

 

 

Groggily he raised his head and peered at his reflection in the glass door. 

 

 

He promptly fainted as a ruggedly handsome blond stared back at him.

 

 

Sam never heard the anguished shouts from within the battered filing cabinet.


End file.
